


Making the Old New

by thepinkus27



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Back to my typical nonsense, Chess, Cuddling & Snuggling, Declarations Of Love, Don't Judge Me, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I came up with this idea in the shower and felt a strong urge to write it so here we are, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Marvin Not Being an Asshole (Falsettos), This Is STUPID, Well edited it but still, i love them, watch me add more tags to this weeks later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28308210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepinkus27/pseuds/thepinkus27
Summary: Marvin's attempt to reinvent chess for Whizzer has good intentions behind it, but whether or not it's effective is another story.
Relationships: Whizzer Brown/Marvin
Comments: 16
Kudos: 31





	Making the Old New

**Author's Note:**

  * For [unofficial_thespian_lesbian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unofficial_thespian_lesbian/gifts), [SheWantsItAll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheWantsItAll/gifts).



> I don't think this is my best work but it was a cool idea. If it makes someone happy, my work here is done.
> 
> Also if any of y'all want me to gift a fic to you lemme know yeah?

How Marvin had convinced Whizzer to play chess with him was a mystery for the ages. Whizzer didn't want to. The last time they had played chess ended in their breakup, and sitting across from Marvin right now with the chessboard keeping them apart felt all too familiar. Memories of that day flashed through Whizzer's mind: the way Marvin's chair had fallen behind him as he stood up, Marvin's mocking tone as Whizzer had explained how he'd had enough, the way Whizzer's heart stopped as he was met with his suitcase. 

Whizzer returned to reality when Marvin said, "Play the game." He smiled at him. Whizzer was sure his intention was to comfort, but it did nothing. 

Whizzer's arms remained folded across his chest and his knees and feet faced away to the side. He looked somewhere far off, completely avoiding Marvin. 

"Do you want me to go first?" Marvin continued, his voice gentle. His head was cocked to the side. 

Whizzer sighed. He really wished he was anywhere else. "No, I'll go first." He moved a pawn forward. 

Marvin's next move was immediate and mirrored Whizzer's. He smiled at Whizzer, and Whizzer couldn't help it when he returned it. 

It was Whizzer's turn once again, and he rubbed his thighs and stared at the board. Despite having played countless times with Jason, he still didn't know a thing about chess, and he didn't want Marvin to get upset with him if he won. But he didn't know how to lose any better than he knew how to win. 

Marvin seemed more mature though. Even if Whizzer did win, Marvin should be able to handle it. It was just a game. It didn't mean anything if either won. And Marvin shouldn't have suggested playing chess if he couldn't handle losing. 

"Do you remember how to play?" Marvin asked. 

Was Marvin worrying? Whizzer didn't want to worry him. Wait, why would he be worrying? It's just chess. Whizzer sighed to himself and attempted to snap out of it. "Yep, I'm good."

Whizzer moved the same pawn forward, and the game continued until Whizzer had won once again. 

Marvin had said something, but it faded to the background and Whizzer didn't hear. Marvin must've been furious, why did Whizzer try and play the game to win? Of course this would happen again. People never change. For sure Marvin was going to kick him out and what would he do then? He'd have to live on the streets! 

He ducked his head and cried, his face buried into his hands. He heard Marvin moving around, and although his footsteps didn't become any softer, Whizzer had assumed he had left to get the suitcase. His tummy twisted itself into knots. He couldn't help but regret everything: winning, agreeing to play, even coming back. Whizzer's life before Marvin was far from perfect, but at least he didn't get his heart broken. 

Whizzer felt a tap to his knee, and there Marvin was, kneeling in front of him. 

"Whizzer, I'm not breaking up with you." 

Whizzer blinked, remaining silent. Then what was he doing? 

Whizzer's eyes grew wide as Marvin pulled something out of his pocket. It was a box, which he opened to reveal a ring. He was proposing, and Whizzer couldn't believe it. "Whizzer Brown, will you marry me?" 

Whizzer gasped. His response was immediate. He nodded and threw himself at Marvin, wrapping his arms around him, clinging for dear life. He cried harder, sobbing into Marvin's shoulder. 

He didn't know what was happening. Why would Marvin want him? He couldn't wrap his head around it. It didn't even feel real. Marvin wanted him forever. Why? It made no sense. Whizzer wasn't exactly a saint, to put it nicely. 

Marvin placed the box on the ground so his arms were free to hold Whizzer, and he rocked him back and forth. "I guess now wasn't the best time. I didn't realize... You play chess with Jason, I thought you wouldn't have associated chess with our split anymore. So I just thought, I'd reinvent it for us by proposing to you. 

"I love you, Whizzer, I do. You've taught me what love is, and helped me discover myself. I've never felt this way about anyone before. I didn't think I could. But ever since I met you, I've been... I can't stop thinking about you. I feel like I'm young again, I'm just so crazy for you, even now. There's nobody I want more than you. Nobody can replace you. You're just so interesting to me, and insanely handsome, and funny, and charismatic. I want to make you mine, forever, and spend the rest of my life with you. You make every day better, just by being there. When we're apart, I look forward to seeing you again. I love talking to you, being with you, around you, touching you. There's nothing you could do to ever lose my love. I want you as you are." 

The way Marvin cupped his cheeks and looked at him with utmost sincerity made Whizzer feel like he could melt into a puddle on the floor. 

Whizzer let go of Marvin and sat up to wipe his tears away, and Marvin's hands slid down to rest on his waist. Then Whizzer resumed hugging Marvin, his head resting against his shoulder. He didn't know what to say. He never thought he'd be in this position. He never wanted marriage. He never liked the idea of committing to someone. It felt suffocating. What if they weren't right? 

Marvin noticed Whizzer's lack of verbal response, and continued, "It's okay if you aren't ready yet. It's okay if you want to break up. It's okay if you need time to think and be alone. However you feel, it's okay and valid. Just tell me, even if you're scared you won't make any sense or you're scared of what I'll think. I want to talk it over with you and hear your thoughts." He rubbed his back up and down, hoping to calm Whizzer somewhat. 

Whizzer reconsidered it all now, as he stared at the floor. He felt stupid, thinking Marvin would break up with him. He was being so kind and patient, why would winning at a game matter to him? 

Whizzer felt overwhelmed by his feelings. He felt so much, he couldn't sort it all out. It felt all messy and confusing in his head. "Stay here, just gimme a sec to think." 

Marvin nodded. "You can have as many seconds as you want." 

"Thank you," Whizzer breathed. He felt a little nervous as Marvin watched him think, but his patience helped immensely. 

He loved Marvin. He did. He had since their disastrous first relationship. He remembered when he realized it too. 

It was a rare moment of vulnerability, when Marvin couldn't take it anymore and explained everything: the internalized homophobia, shattered marriage, non-existent relationship with his son, negligent parents. Whizzer remembered holding him while he sobbed, and realized if it was anyone else he would've said he was uncomfortable, and left. 

But Whizzer had stayed with Marvin despite the fighting, manipulation, all around toxicity and borderline abuse in their relationship, because he loved him. 

Whizzer still loved him, but more now, more than he ever thought possible. There was so much more to love. The self reflection and work Marvin had done on himself was clear as day. He loved his new caring side, and the weekly heart to hearts. He loved the racquetball games, and he loved Marvin's praise. He loved his passion. He loved their banter. He loved their similarities and differences. He loved it all. And if he could experience it until the day he died, he'd sign up for it. 

"I think I want to marry you," Whizzer said, after what felt like forever. 

Marvin furrowed his brows. "Are you sure? You just aren't saying it because you feel pressured?" 

Whizzer appreciated his checking in and gave a small nod. "I'm sure, Marvin." 

Relief washed over Marvin's face. "Thank God." Marvin kissed him gently, although Whizzer could feel the intensity of his emotions through their kiss. Marvin's hands moved to his hair and they kissed deeper. 

When Marvin pulled away, it was to breathe. "I love you so much, Whizzer. I can't say it enough. I love you. I love everything about you. I'm so glad you're mine. I feel so lucky to be with you again." 

"I love you too," Whizzer whispered, blushing as he grinned at him. "Can we go on a walk?" 

"For sure. But put your ring on," Marvin said, picking up the box and offering it to Whizzer. 

Whizzer slid the ring on his finger. It was a golden band with a few diamonds in the middle, and it fit perfectly. "I love it!" Whizzer said, excitement in his voice. He squealed and threw himself at Marvin once again, hugging him tightly. He felt warm fuzzies swirling around his tummy, and a boost of happy energy. 

"It's elegant, just like you," Marvin said, pressing a kiss into his hair. He ran his hands through his hair, not only to smooth it down, but because he knew Whizzer liked it. 

"Thank you." Whizzer paused for a moment as he stood up, and offered Marvin his hands to help him stand up, which Marvin gladly took. He wasn't that old, but it was just another thing Whizzer did, like when they sat beside each other during dinners and parties and Whizzer said that they should pretend they're twins and mirror each other. "You're my favourite person," Whizzer said. "You're sweeter to me than anyone else has ever been, and I love how you accept my quirks." 

"Of course, Whizzer. The pleasure is mine." He pressed a kiss into his hand. "Let's go." 

Whizzer nodded. "Mhm!" 


End file.
